30 Kisses
by Jaded Lemon Panda
Summary: 30 Kisses of D. Gray Man. Various pairings. A collaboration with Lonely Kitty. 11th Kiss up by Panda. R&R.
1. In Sickness

30 Kisses, oh so sweet! Hahaha, I was planning to do this with Riveria: The Promised Land, but like they're aren't enough characters! Sadly. D: Anybody wanna donate a Ledah fanfic oneshot to me? I'll love you and smother you with a fanfic back, assuming that I know the anime/manga/game. So this'll be D. Gray-Man. Oh, by the way, most of these will have my OC character, Faye, in them. Each story will not be related to the other unless I say so. In each chapter Faye is a new Faye. So by no means is she a slut in the Order that goes around kissing people! Alright? Clear? Good.

**Disclaimer: Panda does not down DGM, she's just playing action figures with them. Because you all know they're more fun action figures.**

* * *

The weak sound of a cough escaped the pale lips of Lenalee Lee, younger sister of Komui Lee and Assistant Head Officer of the Black Order. Naturally, even exorcists get colds too. They weren't invincible as the Noahs. Once again, Lenalee coughed, though she tried to keep it light it hurt her throat. "Komui... I'm fine, really. It's just a cold." Komui Lee was bent over Lenalee's bed and clasping her hand tightly. "Don't say that Lenalee! Let your brother worry over you! And besides, you have to get well soon or else you can't make any coffee, and then I'll refuse to work for the Order." Komui half threatened, though joking playfully at the girl. Lenalee's face was graced by a smile, "Yes. Now will you please leave? I think I would need some rest." Our scientist was pretending to be heart broken as crocodile tears flowed down his eyes. "Okay! Fine Lenalee! But mind you! I'm sending Allen here to watch over you!" Komui declared while slightly shouting and running away into a non existent ocean sunset. A light pink color dusted her cheeks, Allen would be watching her?

As if right on time, Allen Walker entered the room, fixing his glove. "Hey Lenalee, Komui asked me to watch over you since he didn't want other guys taking advantage over you." Allen said blandly. He was blackmailed into this! Komui threatened to give his arm a check up no matter what if he refused. Lenalee simply replied with a small 'oh'. Once Allen had settled into a chair there was an awkward silence, there wasn't much to do.

"Um, hey..."

"Yes?"

"Do you need anything?"

"No, not particularly."

"Oh... I see. Well... I'm going to check-" at this Allen got up from his seat and started walking over to Lenalee, "-your fever." The sepia eyed youth leaned down to face Lenalee and slowly planted his lips on her forehead. Lenalee was just about frozen from shock and felt heat rising to her cheeks once more. "Mmm..." Allen's lips sent a vibration down through Lenalee's face and it tickled her forehead. "You're still kind of warm, get some rest. I'll be leaving now." Allen said, getting up from Lenalee. His shocked white hair covered his face, which was hotly blushing. "Bye, then!" Allen quickly made his escape out to the door and to the kitchen to eat some consoling food.

"Ah... What just happened?" The exorcist asked herself, her fingers touching the place where Allen placed a kiss on. "Mmm. Oh well." As said, she rolled over and shut her eyes away, returning to her dream.


	2. Goodnight Kiss

This is LK here nya

This is LK here nya! But aww, no fair, I wanted to write a LenaleexAllen one too!...ah what the heck, ill make one to! Please read and review nya!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Lemon Panda doesn't own DGM it belongs solely to that wonderful Katsura Hoshino :D**

Goodnight Kiss

Exhaustion flooded the young parasite exorcist's body as he flopped onto the hard mattress of a cheap hotel room. Bleary eyes glanced around the sparsely furnished room. Eventually his eyes fell to the swirls adorning the door. Allen stared at it for a while, waiting for his companion to come. With a tired sigh, Allen got up and wandered into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water all the way he quickly slipped inside and let the pounding water relax his tense muscles.

Lenalee stumbled into her shared room with Allen. Half dragging herself and half leaning on whatever she could come in contact with. It had been a painfully long battle, both mentally and physically, they had both worn themselves down to their limits. Lenalee let out a soft sigh as she collapsed onto the bed. To exhausted to notice there was only one and to tired to care. Only a few moments later did she notice a soft tapping at her shoulder. Lenalee weakly blinked her eyes at the white haired boy. She smiled. 'the baths free' he mouthed quietly. She nodded gratefully and made her way to the bathroom as well.

Allen lightly mused at how much he owed Lenalee just for today. She had saved his hide countless times and warned him of incoming danger while still keeping herself safe. He let out an unseen smile. He admired her, for everything. He knew a few things of her past (not much, but enough to know that she had had it hard to) and to still see her with that smile, still being able to stand proudly and walk forward. Gosh, he almost felt as if he was a hindrance sometimes. He faintly heard the soft pats of water cease from the bathroom. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Lenalee sighed softly as she sat down at the edge of the bed. Allen was already sprawled on the half of the bed, hair spread out like a feathery halo. She giggled a bit as she touched the soft strands. She had always wanted to touch Allen's hair. He shifted slightly as she removed her hands. A warm smile crossed her features as she stared at the sleeping boy. She had always thought of him as her little brother, someone to be protected…someone that **she** could protect by herself. But she had eventually learned that night that it was the complete opposite. Even though she had saved Allen a few times, he had saved her double. And lately, it was hard to think of Allen as a little brother. Because now, it was often him saving her. She didn't resent it, thought wished she could do more. Allen let out a low moan as his face scrunched up in pain. "M…Mana…" he tossed and turned until Lenalee took his head and lightly placed it on her lap. She began humming lightly until he quieted down. She smiled again. 'Well…maybe I can help with some things' Lenalee leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against Allen's. Silver blue eyes shot open to stare surprised into violet ones. Faint blushes spreading over both faces as Allen hesitantly took Lenalee's face into his hands. She gave a small grin, answering his unasked question. "Just a…goodnight kiss." Allen smiled as he lightly returned the kiss.

Lk-err…I have no idea…was that fluff? I really don't know. This is my first attempt at fluff (cause I have either been writing angsty romance or crack fic humor XD) eh, I like it, please review nya!

Lonely Kitty


	3. Still Doll

Well, it's Saturday and testing started this week. Needless to say, our Zodiac gathered for the week and had fun at each other's houses while doing a roller coaster project for their teachers. Haha. I felt like I needed to update my stories, so here's another kiss for you guys. Inspired by still doll by Kanon Wakeshima. It's a good song, listen to it. R&R Please!

**Disclaimer: Panda doesn't own D.Gray Man. Though she does own her Zodiac and OC's; the rest belongs to someone else.**

* * *

_**Hi Miss Alice.**_

Warped inside of a dream, Lyfe laid on her bed was almost a picture perfect scene. She was like a doll, or a model. If not an unearthly creature, that is. In her sleep she was the perfect 'Kodak Moment' girl. She always lain motionless, her face was sedate and serene. It was almost as if she were dead, and the bed was her coffin. But only one with the utmost with the attention-to-detail sense was able to tell that only her chest gave the slightest movement of breathing.

One almost had to wonder how could she do that.

Or one could wonder what she was having a dream about.

_**With glass eyes**_

_**What kind of dreams**_

_**Are you able to have?**_

_**Are you entranced by?**_

_A child danced in a marble hall. Her long maple colored hair fluttered around her body as she preformed her dance. It was an awkward ballet that one would perform after watching a television event of it. She was dressed in a baggy shirt, which one would assume an older significant figure gave to her. Over that she had a towel, which was fashioned on her tiny lithe body like a dress. The youngling did a pirouette but then tripped to the ground, seeing as she couldn't handle the balancing feat._

_Small hands laid palm flat on the cold marble floor as honey eyes began to fill with tears. It was the given effect for failure to a child, just to cry._

_**Once again, my heart has burst, and is pouring out**_

_Small sobs began to sound in the hall, but just then a flaming red and emerald green boy appeared. The girl had a feeling she had seen him before. Kindred his spirit as he held out his hand to the young towel girl, and she grasped it, getting up._

"_**Repair it."**_

_**Call the memories trapped in crevice.**_

_The boy bowed down and settled his arms in a gesture of 'would you like to dance'. The girl smiled and then both children started to fill the empty hall with the life and joy of dancing. Just like the adult would, except with more innocence and joy did the children had. At the end of their waltz of sorts the girl gave the boy a peck on the cheek as a thank you. The boy just stood there, a fake smile on his lips, though it was very new and not practiced. It looked awkward while played on his lips._

_**Still you do not answer.**_

Lyfe awoke, only her eyes opening. Her vision was blurred, she had tears in her eyes. The same honey colored eyes. She remembered. But till this day, Lyfe is still unsure if the future bookman had anything for her. She knew well that he wasn't supposed to have anything at all, but she still hoped. Hope was the only thing that kept you alive in the war these days. She wanted an answer from him, but it would never come.

_**Still you do not answer.**_


	4. A Kiss in the Dark

LK- ok

LK- ok! The fourth kiss! And as requested by Sparkles666 it's a yullen! Enjoy! Please read and review nya!

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own D.Gray-Man…but if I did…well, it's better left in the hands of Katsura Hoshino than an obsessive fan girl, yea. **

A Kiss in the Dark

Allen let out a tired yawn as he stretched. He blinked sleepily as he settled in a more comfortable position in the soft seats of the train compartment. Noticing a pair of eyes staring at him, he turned to see Kanda hastily looking away. Allen gave a goofy smile in Kanda's direction while the samurai shot an annoyed scowl at the younger exorcist. Allen gave another yawn and dozed off.

Kanda resumed his previous staring while the parasite exorcist dozed off once more. He hated to admit it, but the little moyashi looked cute. Yes, _cute_. Kanda nearly gagged at the mere thought of using the word _cute_ (using the word at all really) and the Moyashi in the same sentence. But it was true and he admitted it all the same. Even though it was only admitted to himself. God help him if Lavi ever found out.

Allen let out a soft snuffling sound as he shifted around for a more comfortable position. He clutched his hands to his mouth and curled up like a soft furry animal. Soft whimpers and sighs left his mouth as he dreamed peacefully. Kanda had the sudden urge to curl up right next to him. And he hit his head repeatedly on the window immediately afterward.

'_what is wrong with me?!'_ he thought angrily. _'why am I having these stupid thoughts about the moyashi!? He's just a little brat who cant keep his promises and puts himself in danger for stupid reasons…and he's naïve and innocent, and to god damn soft…he doesn't belong in this war…'_ Kanda ended his little head rant with a sad note. He closed his eyes and sighed angrily. He opened his eyes after a while and stared at the sleeping boy.

'_he looks so innocent'_ Kanda thought sadly. But he knew better. He knew the nights where Allen cried endless over the death of his foster father Mana. And of all the people he couldn't save, of the people who were in pain right now. His eye swirling madly in front of the forsaken akuma. Kanda couldn't even imagine what it must be like living in his shoes. Kanda shivered from the thought of it.

With a sigh, Kanda gave in to his previous whim and stooped over to reach for the sleeping boy. His fingers nearing the delicately soft strands, he curled his fingers and…

CRASH!!

Kanda was thrown unceremoniously from his seat to the floor. Pains shot from his body all over as he felt sharp stings shoot up from various parts of his body. Trembles and shakes kept him from getting any stability at all. Kanda caught glances of white hair before being bashed around from another crash. The lights went out and he fell into an unconscious stupor.

Kanda awoke in utter darkness. His head throbbing and the world spinning. He struggled up feebly before flopping down on a small soft something. With everything spinning and all Kanda placed his head next to the soft something, not caring what it was at the moment. After a few moments Kanda began to notice a heavy breathing coming from below him. Opening a lazy eye (since it was to much a hassle to keep them open, it made no difference if they were open or not) he groped around until his hand collided with a mop of soft hair. "mph?" Kanda let out a groan of surprise as he quickly got up on to his knees, apparently forgetting his injuries.

"Moyashi! Are you okay?" actual concern laced the samurai's words as he groped around wildly for the British boy's face. Finally grasping soft cheeks Kanda gave a sigh of relief. Faintly, Kanda could feel a soft fluttering at the edge of his thumb. "Ka…Kanda?" Allen mumbled dazed and confused. "Wha…What Happened? Kanda?" Allen shot forward in the dark in his panic. With a hard 'clonk' Allen's forehead and Kanda's forehead hit and stars began to fly.

Allen moaned softly as the pain began to recede. He delicately brushed Kanda's hands away a bit and placed a cool hand to quicken the healing. Only now did Allen notice his place on the bottom of the train compartment. Below Kanda in a very suggestive position with the lights off and Kanda's hands on either side of his face. Allen let out a small 'eep' "Moyashi…" Kanda said almost seductably. Before he knew it, Allen felt a soft pair of lips press against his own. More stars seemed to have joined the previous ones. Allen gasped out in surprise as Kanda deepened the kiss.

The lights flickered once…twice…three times before coming back on fully. In a flash, Kanda picked up Allen by the collar, shoved him back into his seat, and sat down himself. Allen babbled incoherent words before quieting down and lightly touching his lips in surprise. Allen stared at Kanda with a semi-open mouth. Kanda merely gave a lazy/ mischievous grin in response.

A sharp rap at the door was heard and a female voice asked in a worried tone if everything was alright. The door was pulled open as the train attendant stumbled in. Allen was too frazzled to answer her question concerning their safety so Kanda immediately replied that nothing _wrong _happened in the brief time of the crash and that everything was perfectly fine. The train attendant backed away hastily and made her way to the next compartment.

Kanda resumed his staring as Allen wiggled uncomfortably under his smirk. "Ka…Kanda! Why did you…" Allen faltered as he glanced down embarrassed. The train gave another jolt as it started moving forward. Allen's balance was not yet restored and he fell into Kanda's lap. Allen's face turned a bright crimson as he grasped desperately onto Kanda's uniform. Kanda smirk grew wider.

But it was only until the train entered a tunnel that he kissed Allen again. Hesitantly, Allen kissed back hesitantly at first and then with growing confidence. Kanda suddenly jerked backward leaving Allen dazed once again. "baKanda! What was that for?!" Allen complained loudly, though a bright red blush was still evident on his face. Kanda smiled and leaned down until he reached Allen's ear. "Because ill only kiss you in the dark." He replied huskily. If Allen's face was red before, it become even redder as Kanda placed his lips over Allen's own once more.

LK-well, there you go Sparkles! A yullen just for you! But while I was typing this up, I kept think how Kanda was going to molest Allen. After all, Allen is just too goddamn irresistible. please review nya!!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


	5. Golden Kiss

LK-I can't help it, I need to write a drabble to let off some steam

LK-I can't help it, I need to write a drabble to let off some steam. I should really update my stories but…well, lets just say this drabble is just a hell of a lot more interesting :D sorry for the crappiness, its pretty late at night and I'm in a rather grouchy mode. So well…enjoy the fifth kiss?

Kairi-she means please read and review :D

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to own DGM today, ask me some other time yeah? **

By: Lonely Kitty

Golden Kiss

Silver pools gleam listlessly beneath the moons unwavering glare. The quiet youth tilted his head in mild annoyance and sighed. With a soft grunt, Allen left his perch from the window sill and shuffled out of the room. A golden blur followed faithfully.

'_tap…tap…tap…'_

The almost silent steps make their way down and past countless unoccupied rooms. Eagerly awaiting their inhabitants to return from a long ago mission. Or perhaps awaiting a new arrival. Allen does not look, just keeps moving forward, best not think of the things to come. Feather light wings flap hurriedly to catch up to the cursed exorcist.

'_crooo…crooo"_

Another lonely creature cried out as it sat alone in a tree. Allen titled his head toward the noise and with a shrug, made his way toward it. He sat down with a wince as pain began to throb feebly in his arms, his legs, and almost every other part of his body. Tiredly, Allen lifted his Innocence bearing arm to his cursed eye. It had been activating much more lately. Timcanpy fluttered nervously about.

'_it must be because of that akuma…'_

Allen thought with a grit of his teeth. Half of the dead were either still missing or lay in the morgue, abandoned and forgotten until a few shreds of stability returned to the torn Order. Somehow, the golden golem always managed to follow him wherever Allen might end up. Be it cleaning duty or transporting the dead, or being under constant maintaince from Link or Lerrivoir.

"What am I doing here?"

Allen asked to no one in particular. As if on cue, Timcanpy fluttered past Allen's ear to face him directly. The youth looked at the small (well, not so small, Tim had gotten bigger over the past few months) golem as it bobbed its body centimeters from his face.

Timcanpy seemed to be take a large breath, breathed out, and repeated the action several times before biting Allen right on the nose. "OUCH! TIM!" Allen jumped up and grabbed his nose in a desperate attempt to stop the sudden flow of blood. Timcanpy however must found it very funny because he bit Allen's ear next. "Tim! Stop it! That's really starting to hurt…" Accidentally, Allen swatted the small golden golem with a random flain of his unoccupied hand. It fell to the ground where it lay motionless.

"TIMCANPY!" Allen forgot about his throbbing ear and nose and ran to the thrown golem. He carefully scooped the motionless creature in his hands and gently prodded it with a finger. "Aw, come on Tim! Don't give up, come on, wake up…" With another gentle prod, the winged creature flew up and conked Allen on the forehead.

"oof!"

Allen fell back with a thud. He winced in pain as a sharp jolt shot up from his back. He whimpered a bit as a wound from the level 4 akuma opened up. "Tim…" he said with an exasperated groan. "What was that for?" Timcanpy flouted down and landed softly on Allen's chest. Allen raised an eyebrow at the action. He became even more surprised as Timcanpy half jumped half flew and half hopped somewhere in between to Allen's injured forehead.

"chu"

Allen blinked in disbelief. Had Timcanpy actually kissed his forehead? Was it even possible for the silent golem to even feel? Allen lightly grabbed the suddenly motionless golem and brought it to eye level. Tim curled its wings in and out as it struggled feebly. He gave up the lost cause and curled up in a more comfortable position in Allen's mismatched hands. It stared at Allen with non-existent eyes as Allen stared back. Allen smiled; a true non-disturbed smile in a long time.

"Thank you...Tim…"

Allen lightly pressed his lips on the golems head. It fluttered happily and flouted away from the youths hands in favor of the soft strands of silvery white hair. Allen gave a soft chuckle and leaned back to watch the shooting stars.

-:-

LK- I always thought that the bond between Allen and Tim was so cute. How Tim always followed Allen around after the Ark…arc…Tim just wanted to cheer Allen up if it came out to vague in this. Well, hope you liked it! Please review nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


	6. Coffee

It's Saturday, again! And this time testing is done and gone! Cheers! Kampai! Joy to the World! Now if only if I could pass it. Gosh darn. I'm letting off some steam in this story. A certain roleplayer has been setting me off and close to be exploding on her ass. And here's your drabble.

* * *

There was one place in the Black Order Headquarters that everyone feared. And that was Komui's office, which he only cleaned once in an annual year. If you didn't wear long pants then you'd be in risk already of a paper cut in there. But for some reason, the head always came out unscathed. If you asked him why it always came to, "Because I'm protected by the love shield of my precious Lenalee!"

And that would be the cue for the sister to embarrassingly drop kick her brother. And the day passes by, sun into moon, then moon into sun. Komui would ask for his coffee and Lenalee would comply. And Komui would just place a brotherly kiss on her forehead and thank her. Lenalee would just smile and think of how grateful she is to have a family.

And they would all be happy.

* * *

Lenalee and Komui, I love how close they are. I don't like incest though. R&R please?


	7. Drunken Kiss

Darn! Ugh, I'm really sorry for stealing the 7th Kiss LK. But you take too long x3. Anyhow, for the readers, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. This Kiss is going to be very strange. Enjoy.

* * *

A soft groan elicited from soft cherry lips. Moxie hiccupped, her curly black hair now in a frizzy mess. How much wine did she consume? She had no idea, honestly. But for sure she knew the alcohol was strong.

"God, Mox. You don't know how to hold you liquor, do you?" The red head said pitifully, patting the girl's back sympathetically.

"Uhnurr. -hic- I can -hic- take more! -hic-" The African woman cried out, taking another swig from the large green bottle. Her mocha face was turning a reddish color close to the shade of Cross's hair.

"Hey now! You stop that! That's my good wine." Cross said crossly (excuse the pun!).

"Ha! Fine! I'll just take your chocolate!" The scientist said, vulgarly reaching for the chocolate.

"No! Not my chocolate!" Cross growled, pouncing onto the drunk. A crash sounded and Moxie was on the floor, along with a very handsome womanizer on top of her. The woman had a chocolate bottle of vodka between her lips and was about to eat it, until Cross had stopped her. A mischievous expression fleeted across her face, "Why don't you take it back from me, huh?" A glint shone in the General's eyes. "Oh, I think I will."

And smack! A kiss was planted and the double weapon used skillfully used to tongue to maneuver the chocolate, unwrapping it and biting off half of it, giving the other half to dear old drunk Moxie. With that, Cross left the confused scientist down there and left. When Moxie came to be she licked her lips and smirked. "I should do that more often, womanizers are kinda hot."

* * *

R&R Kids!


	8. Clownish Kiss

LK- ok, I'm sooo sorry to SP-sama and everyone who has been reviewing!! I haven't been updating but that's no excuse. (I have no excuse) so I shall be doing a three ficcy immediately! Also, I will be taking requests for pairings right after this one. (I might wait a while if the pairing has already been done) This is a parental ManaAllen for my newest favorite author, allPod!! Then i will be doing Karaxlavi13 lavixlenalee. Heh, so sorry for the delay! Please R&R!!

**Disclaimer: I'd probably be shot by my editor cause of my laziness so no…wah :x**

By: Lonely Kitty

Clownish Kiss

"Mahna…Mahna…MANA!!" A tiny child no older then ten clung to a middle aged man who was currently tilting backwards precariously.

"Allen! Stop! I'm going to fall!" the man yelled but to no avail. He came tumbling down, little brown haired clown and all.

"oof" Little Allen and non-akuma Mana went tumbling down a hill that seemingly popped out of nowhere, or at least, went unnoticed by the happy go lucky pair. A multi-colored carnival disappeared in the blink of an innocent hazel eye.

In a desperate attempt to save his adopted son, Mana clutched him close to his body and prayed to God that he would take most of the hits from the jagged rocks and tree splinters. But a shriek of pain from the small bundle of mass from beneath him sucked the prayer right from his split lips.

After a few moments of non-sensible spinning and a loss of a sense of direction, Allen and Mana came to an abrupt stop. Whilst Mana was trembling from the already upcoming aches and pains that had steadily grown to a frightening amount, Allen lay eerily still.

"Allen…?" Mana asked cautiously, fear beginning to grip his heart to crushing amounts. "Allen!!" He screamed, he screamed, all thoughts of his own well being fleeing in an instant.

Detangling himself from small limbs, Mana hastily checked the tiny body's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief; at least the boy was alive, now to find out what was wrong with him.

Mana quickly checked over Allen's arms and legs for breaks or fractures. Having been a traveling performer, and being hurt more times than he would like to admit, Mana knew more or less the basics of how the human body can be broken to a thousand pieces and more or less, how to fix them.

Baffled, Mana checked the usual places where breaks often occurred. Wrist, neck, knee, foot, toes, fingers…nothing. Allen was perfectly fine then what…

"BOO!!" light hazel eyes shot open as Allen sat up as quickly as he had opened his eyes. The young child's entire being was trembling with amusement at his little joke he had played on his father. He knew it was a bit mean, even after Mana had saved him from pain. (he barely got a scratch) But after a long while of silence and a withdrawn Mana, Allen began to think that his little prank wasn't that funny at all.

"Mana?" the little clown asked softly, a small hand reaching out to the wandering pierrot. "Mana I'm sorry, really I am! I'm sorry, ill never do it again." But the little boy's pleas went unnoticed by the older man. He began trembling, softly at first, but then harder. His shoulders slump in as his longish dark brown hair covered his eyes.

Allen took this as a sign of anger, shying away from unwanted memories, he hunched over, bracing himself for the scolding he was sure to get. In an added gesture, he closed his eyes as well.

But instead of a smack to the head, instead of a yelling, a screaming, a scolding, something to be admonished with for his unruly behavior, Allen felt warm arms encircle his ten year old body and hold him tight.

"I…was…so…**scared**! That something had happened to you…Don't **EVER **do that ever again!" Mana pulled away and glared at Allen. Allen nodded, confused and dazed by his father's actions. With a sigh of relief, Mana gently pressed his lips to messy brown locks. With a soft smile, he stood up and held out his callused hand and gently took Allen's tiny one. Silently**, **the pair walked back to the** c**arnival. Even if it was closed by the time they got back, Allen could care less. After all, he was with his father, and that was all he wanted for the rest of his life.

-:-

LK-nya, some P!ManaAllen for allPod, hopes you like it!! Ill post KaraxLavi13's sometime later this week, until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


	9. Til Death Do Us Apart

HAHAHA! Okay this is dedicated to LK cause we were talking about who can write a better death fic ;D … I'm just joking. … halfway. TEEHEE. Oh gods, I'm kinda hyper off pudding. Which'll make this even better. Woohoo! Let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, and if I did I would make Kanda so much meaner and Allen a cross dresser! :D**

* * *

"AHHHH!" An anguished cry echoed throughout the night. "MOYASHI!" Kanda cried, a wave of concern overwhelming the already injured samurai. Pained cries continued, silver eyes turning glassy from shock. It was bound to happen, they both knew that. But so soon?

"_Parasitic types of innocence are very rare, but at a costly price." _

"_A price?" _

"_The more they use their innocence, the more they shorten their lives…" _

Mist quickly surrounded the two injured males. One with an imploded arm and the other with a virus quickly running through his veins. The glassy eyed boy turned weakly to the samurai. "I-I guess this is it, huh BaKanda," Allen said, still using his pet name for Kanda. "Don't speak idiot! Why do you have to be so stupid while you're dieing Moyashi?" growled the Japanese angrily. The color shocked exorcist laughed weakly as a ball of gold swirled around him madly. Kanda felt the blood loss go to his head as temporary nausea took over and he fell to soft lips.

Allen was too weak to let out a gasp, and his eyelids had felt too heavy to open wide with shock. But in his mind it registered one of the sweetest tingling sensations in his lips. With that he smiled and rolled his head and drifted off with Mana.

* * *

OHHH HOOKER ENDING?! DID KANDA DIE OR NOT?! I'll leave you hanging ;D


	10. little Kiss

LK- Yes, we all know that Panda is evil for doing that horrible thing to Allen and Kanda, but lets move on to a happier note, here's KaraxLavi13's lavixlenalee fic. (sorry for it being so late and all) I have to say, I don't really like the pairing, (at all really) but, ill do my best! (so I apologize in advance for the crappiness to ensue) sigh, please review, I want constructive criticism people!! And some requests, Kitty loves challenges :D enjoy! Oh, there's a tad of yullen if you squint XD

**Disclaimer: if I'd own D.Gray-man, I'd probably forget all about the complicated stuff and have Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi have all the screen time…**

**!!SPOILER ALERT!!** This kiss has spoilers for ch. 160 to 163. sorry, I came up with this pretty late and it fit at the time…

Summary and setting: in a brief moment in between evil comrade zombies, a possessive ghost, and a crazed older brother, Lenalee and Lavi find that even a speech impairment and a height disadvantage can't hold back the magical feelings of love! (somewhere…before the zombies attack but after the potions incident…sorry for my vague description but its all I can come up with right now…)

By: Lonely Kitty

"little" kiss

'meow' Lenalee gave a sigh of frustration as she fingered the Everest green locks of her shortened hair. Frustration welled up within her once again as she remembered that she could not speak. _'at least it cured up a little'_ she mentally thought. At first, the only things that were on her mind were fish, naps, and how Allen's hair looked fun to play with. Gradually, she regained her human nature and pushed the cattish behaviors away.

A shock of crimson hair drew her away from her muses as she stared at the other who had been occupying her mind lately. The Bookman in Training was dozing quietly in a small corner a few paces away from her.

Currently, it was Kanda's turn to guard. He was irritated that he had to take Allen's position but earlier, Allen had offered to take Lenalee's spot as well as his own, which resulted in an unconscious Allen. Never the less, Kanda grumbled that he shouldn't have to keep watch after Allen collapsed from exhaustion.

Lenalee giggled a bit but it came out more as soft 'hurr hurring' sound. Without realizing it, her gaze had returned to the mini Lavi. With a quick glace to the grumpy samurai, Lenalee made her way to the tiny rabbit. She rested her head next to his and promptly fell asleep.

-:-

The last thing Lavi expected after waking up was a sleeping Lenalee in front of him. Although it was a pleasant sight, Lavi could not contain the restrained fear that rushed to his face once again.

Age old panic from the dangers of the ship in the middle of the sea, to the crumbling remains of the ark, to the dangerous level 4 akuma that had appeared recently welled up within Lavi. For a long time, Lavi had constantly been worrying about the Chinese girl ever since he had first met her. Yet seeing her now in such calm serenity, it quelled Lavi's worry and the monster of fear that had grown to frightening amounts within him had returned to a mewling little kitten.

Playfully, he tousled her short hair. Truthfully, he liked Lenalee's long gorgeous hair but he noted that she did indeed look older with shorter hair. But he looked forward to the day when he would be able to play with it again. To have it slip easily and softly through his fingers like silk. To have it ruffled under his hands and messily splayed over her face and have her…oh god! Since when did Lavi have such dirty thoughts about…never mind.

Lavi glanced over the mini samurai and gave a soft chuckle at the sight. The proud man (well, boy now) had fallen asleep and accidentally collapsed into Allen's lap. He looked so cute with such a peaceful look surrounded by Allen's white locks, no doubt he would throw a temper tantrum when he woke up.

Lavi returned his gaze to the Chinese girl in front of him. He leaned down on his elbows and lay down on his stomach until they were face to face. He smiled.

"Lenalee." He said softly, lightly poking her slim shoulder. When he got no response, he wiggled himself closer until his breath ghosted over her face. He grinned as he saw her unconsciously lean closer. "Lenaleeee…" he whispered even lighter as his vision clouded over with lavender eyes.

"…mph?" Lavi laughed inwardly at the strange sound Lenalee's made. Her short hair tickled his cheek as they separated. Although it was he who had started the kiss, it seemed that the Chinese girl had other ideas as she gave him another butterfly kiss to his forehead.

"nyaa…" her voice was light and breathy. Lavi chuckled, though in his childish form, it came out more as a giggle.

"Even though I know lots of languages, cat-speak still seems to elude me, but I think I know what you mean…" Lavi gave his familiar grin that stretched from ear to ear as he embraced the girl. "I do to" he said softly.

Lenalee curled up in his warm embrace, obvious to the pained look that had shifted onto his face after she turned away. She purred softly.

'_I love you'_

-:-

LK-I had started this right after my P!ManaAllen, see how long this took me to get right! I'm still unsure if it's good, blah, please review! (Panda you meanie! You made Allen die! Gah, I'm cutting my hair shorter now cause of that!) Remember, the Kitty will take requests! It may take a while to get them all but I will be working on them! (you might have to pm me though) ill be doing either shadows.salvation's AllenxLavi or Rinali-chan's AllenxLenalee was it? Eh, ill see, until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


	11. Innuendo

**A/N: **Che. Well, yesterday Kitty and I went to the mall and she told me about Yullen week. I suppose if I don't participate then she'd kill me. Well, I actually don't have any idea what the themes for Yullen week are, so I'll settle with one one-shot and make it sexy crack. And this is for 30 Kisses, because I haven't updated in forever. Teehee. Here goes my crack for nothing. And by the way, it was TOTALLY based off Kuroshitsuji. Review if you like it, because reviews make me feel more inspired for you guys.

**Disclaimer: **Please, if I owned Man there'd be a super bubbler maker. Therefore, I don't.

**Shameless Plug: **For those KHR/Reborn! fans, I'm going to create another fic. Please suggest your pairings to me in reviews. I'd like to please my audience as well as my writer's monster.

* * *

Pants escaped from pale lips, sweat beaded and sidled down alabaster skin. A body was framed against a cold cement wall; a matted forehead was pressed on the wall.

"Haa… haa… K-Kanda!"

"Come, just put your hands against the wall and stop resisting," the husky low voice commanded. Dark and silky, it would have been enough to convince many.

"N-No! I can't take it anymore!" Almost shrilly, a more boyish voice whimpered.

"Shut up and endure it a bit longer, you'll get used to it." The politeness from the voice was gone, now a harsh demand.

"Ah..! But it feels horrible.." He cried, smell droplets finding their way outside of his blue-grey eyes. A flaming rose dusted his cheeks as he protested more. A shriek. "My organs are coming out! It's too tight!"

"Che, shut up. It's just a corset, and it's for a mission. You didn't complain about any other wounds." The samurai sealed the protest with a kiss, quickly, as his hands were too occupied to cover that cute little mouth.

Why did he have to cross dress for this mission? A mystery. And how did Kanda know how to tie a corset? Another mystery. Who was on the bottom? That's for you to decide.


End file.
